Rex vs Cloud Strife
C05C67E2-1E89-4BAB-BED7-0BBD7876515C.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro Final Fantasy vs Xenoblade Chronicles! , which chosen hero who has a special weapon and has killed gods before will win? Intrude No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX!!! prelude Rex and Pyra are walking through the forests , on their way to the gormott province , meanwhile , Malos and a man in black clothing and a huge sword is talking to Malos. Malos: Okay , here’s you’re mission , you take care of that brat with the girl with red hair and then you get paid!. Cloud: how can I trust you? Malos: Don’t worry , I’ve always got your back , now come on , move it! Cloud: Fine.... just as Rex and Pyra are walking around , cloud jumps out of the bush and slashes Pyra with the buster sword , Rex rushes to her and the two get up together . Rex: hey , what was that for! Cloud: I have been hired to kill you , so , I’m sorry I have to do this , but be compliant and this will be over with soon!. Rex: no way , now come on , let’s get this over with! Pyra: Right Rex! Cloud:..........., very well then....... Rex takes out his sword and the two get in their fighting stances. Here We Go!!! BF7D114F-CE45-445C-AC05-1BE91F543EDB.jpeg 68628507-C6D5-473C-8A67-5ACCE410D253.jpeg Cloud rushes at Rex , cloud starts slashing Rex with the fusion sword , Rex blocks with his blade , Rex then uses his anchor shot and causes cloud to fall down , Rex then uses his sword bash on cloud and keeps slashing him with his sword , cloud gets up and uses a cross slash on Rex , Rex dodges and uses his special attack , Pyra uses flame nova , cloud gets hit by the attack and gets burned , rex then uses double spinning edge and starts slashing cloud , cloud uses his haste and stops time , cloud then charges a full power omnislash and starts slashing Rex with the sword , cloud then slams the sword into rex , Time reverts and the attack hits him. Rex: okay , Mythra , it’s up to you! Pyra then changes to Mythra Mythra: good thing you called on me! Rex: Listen , he has time stopping powers , use your foresight and let’s wrap this up! Mythra: don’t worry , I’ll keep you safe! Rex rushes at Cloud and uses his rolling smash and slams his sword into clouds cheast , cloud reacts and uses his Thunder , Mythra uses foresight and the attack misses , Mythra then uses supernova and cloud gets hit by a huge explosion of light , Rex then uses his sword bash on Cloud , the two clash blades again , Rex then takes his chance and slashes cloud in the face with his sword , causing a huge bloody scar , cloud tries to use haste again , Mythra uses foresight and Rex starts slashing cloud , before he has time to use the attack , Rex then gives Mythra the Aegis sword and she uses Photon Edge and starts slashing cloud with his Aegis sword , she then finishes off by causing a huge explosion , cloud starts panting and stops for a second. Rex: give it up already , what’s your name anyway? Cloud: my name is cloud and I was hired to kill you Rex: Wait a second , are you a blade? Mythra: no , he is not a blade , he doesn’t have a core crystal , but wait? , how does he have that much power , if he’s not even a driver or a blade? Cloud: I don’t know what your talking about , but I must finish my job..... Rex: whatever , Mythra , let’s go! Cloud and Rex clash swords again , Rex then backs down and notices that his foes speed is going up , the more he charges his limit , Cloud then wastes no time and starts slashing rex while he is off guard , cloud then finishes the attack by attacking him with a omnislash , mythra shields him and stops cloud from doing anymore damage , Rex then changes back to Pyra. Rex: Pyra , I need you to change in to your final form now! Pyra: Okay! Pyra then activates her final form , suddenly Rex grows new clothing and starts glowing a emerald color . Cloud: such power , I cannot comprehend , such power exists . Rex: let’s go! Cloud rushes at Rex and tries to hit him with his sword , but Rex dodges all of his attacks , Rex then starts slashing cloud with the Aegis sword At blinding speeds , cloud tries using haste , but he’s too slow , Rex keeps slashing him in the air , rex then stabs his sword into clouds cheast , cloud tries to scream , but is too slow. Rex:Pyra , change to Mythra Quick! Pyra quickly reverts to Mythra . Rex: quick finish this! The two put their hand on the Aegis sword and light starts hitting the sword , cloud falls on his knees , the two then shoot light arrows from the sky , causing a huge explosion . Rex: Mythra , think he’s okay? Mythra: who cares? , Malos hired him and he agreed , it’s our job to destroy him before Malos can try to destroy everything again! Rex: I guess.... Cloud then comes out of the smoke , with bloody marks and stab wounds all over his body ,barley alive and faints , Rex rushes over to his fallen foe . Rex: Mythra , Heal him Mythra: why??? , he’s our enemy! Rex: yeah , but we have to do what’s right , come on Mythra! Mythra: fine , but I don’t agree with you on this one! Mythra puts her hand on clouds forehead and starts healing him , she then starts healing all of his other wounds , soon enough , Cloud is fully healed , Rex then stands back and takes out his sword in defense. Cloud: you healed me? , why?? Rex: because , it’s the right thing to do! Cloud:........., well thank you , but I’ve got other things to do , but , who was that girl that fought with you , the one with the red hair.... Mythra reverts Back to Pyra. Pyra: I’m Pyra who are you? Cloud: I’m Cloud , honestly , your relationship with that man.... , reminds me of a girl I used to know , aeris...... Rex: why don’t you join us and we can be friends? Cloud: I think I’ll pass...... Cloud then walks away from the scene , while Rex and Pyra just stand their and watch him go!. Malos: God dammit! , stupid brat! Dbx Winner 9D1017C0-BB65-4480-A669-D5193B7FCD98.jpeg The winner of this Dbx is.....Rex! Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:JRPG Themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Dbx Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Xenoblade Chronicles vs Final Fantasy Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights